Un amargo final
by Tao stalker
Summary: una discusión lleva a un depresivo chico a tomar una drástica desición, ¿serán capaces sus amigos de salvarlo de si mismo?. RenxHoro/ muerte de un personaje


**_Un amargo final_**

_SK no me pertenece pero se le agradece a fanfic que permita soñar que sí. Lean, quien no esté preparado para una muerte, que pare en este momento. Disfruten y dejen reviews._

* * *

No sabían porque habían discutido esta vez. Lo único que sabían todos dentro de esa casa era que no era normal ver a Yoh así de enfurecido.

_Horo Horo! _- fue el grito enojado que se escuchó apenas entro el peliazul por la puerta de la pensión. Horo lo único que pensó fue que Hao había vuelto y para vengarse de él, ¿por qué? Ni él tenía idea.

Horo caminó asustado hasta el recibidor y vio la muy temible figura de un Yoh enojado, despidiendo un aura temible a sus sentidos.

_Y-yoh _- la voz nerviosa del peliazul hizo enojar aún más a Yoh.

_¿Qué le hiciste a Ren ahora? _- articuló el castaño mirando al norteño.

_¿A Ren?¿Qué dijo ese chino ahora?_ - Horo recordó la pelea de hace un rato y de cómo él tras meter la pata se había ido dejando al chino desconcertado.- _Sólo discutimos de nuevo_ - dijo sin darle mayor importancia y disponiéndose a subir a su habitación (la que por extraña coincidencia había tenido que compartir con dicho chico). Una mano fuerte tomó su antebrazo y lo detuvo.

_No fue sólo una discusión _- la voz seria de Yoh hizo estremecer a Horo.

_¿Por qué lo dices? _- la preocupación invadió a Horo, ahora recordando la pelea su sugerencia podría haber sido tomada seriamente.

**Flash Back…**

_¡Hey! ¡indio imbécil!_ - dijo Ren saliendo de la pieza que compartían con el traje completamente empapado.

_Jajajaja… ¡Rencito pero si pareces un gatito empapado! _- reía mientras cubría su abdomen con sus brazos.

_¿Eres estúpido o el hielo congelo tu idiota cerebro? _- preguntó Ren - _por tu culpa tengo que cambiarme ahora y no tengo un traje limpio _- entró nuevamente a su pieza siendo seguido por Horo.

_Ahora que lo pienso…¿para qué necesitas el traje? _- preguntó con curiosidad viendo a Ren tirar la empapada chaqueta al suelo.

_No es un asunto que te importe… ainu idiota _- tiró los zapatos al suelo y llevó sus manos a sus sienes para masajearlas.

_¿Sabes? No soy idiota por hacerte una broma_

_¿Entonces estas culpando de tu idiotez a tu estúpida tribu? _- ahora Ren tenía una mueca de superioridad en su rostro y que hizo enojar a Horo - _¿Tu raza es taaaan estúpida?._

_OK..eso fue todo chino estúpido_- Horo había llegado a su límite, Ren llevaba ya varias veces había insultado a su raza y eso tenía que parar -_ me tienes harto con tu falta de modales, con tu mal humor y con esa forma horrible que tienes de ser… antes podría haber causado gracia y hacer un reto el __**intentar **__ser tu amigo pero ahora es una lata.._- Ren estaba sorprendido… nunca había escuchado a Horo hablar así y menos a él - _en verdad Ren podrías terminar lo que Hao y sus amigos intentaron hacer alguna vez, nadie te necesita._

Ren soltó una risa un poco nerviosa y se dio vuelta -_ si eso es lo que piensas, creo que en verdad nadie te necesita a ti Ainu idiota de una tribu aún más estúpida _- terminó diciendo para empezar a cambiar su ropa.

Horo ofuscado por el trato del más bajo se acercó a la puerta y soltó sin pensar - _¡Ren mátate! _- y salió.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

_Cuando llegué encontré a Ren en la puerta de la casa con la mirada perdida_ - Yoh soltó el brazo de su amigo y miró al suelo - _me preocupa… ustedes no lo conocen_

_¿Crees que no lo conozco? Es un idiota _- respondió Horo recordando su enojo -_ se dedica a insultarme a mí y a mi tribu, no respeta a nada ni a nadie…_

_Se fue Horo… tomo un taxi cuando llegué y lo que me preocupa más es que cuando pregunté que había pasado no me dijo nada y solo salió._

Horo sintió la preocupación creciendo en su corazón -_ no puede ser que se lo tome tan en serio…¿cierto?_ - miró a Yoh con preocupación y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Cuando entró vio el abrigo de Ren colgando en su percha. Sabía que el chino con el frío que hacía afuera no saldría sin ese abrigo.

_Ren …_- fue lo que escapó de sus labios. Se acercó a Yoh - _Yoh el abrigo de Ren… ¿qué era lo que traía puesto?._

_Ahora que lo dices… sólo una polera, unos pantalones y zapatillas… creo …_ -dijo Yoh que no se había cuestionado anteriormente la vestimenta del chico.

Horo preocupado se dirigió a la entrada - _Yoh! ¿a donde fue Ren? _- preguntó parando en seco en la puerta de la pensión. Yoh lo miró con un poco de pena y negó con la cabeza - _No me dijo nada Horo, y eso fue hace una hora atrás._

Ren iba mirando el paisaje desde el taxi, ya llevaba alrededor de una hora de viaje y se acercaba a la costa. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio. "_Quizás lo que el Hoto dijo era cierto, quizás nadie en verdad me quiere y mucho menos me soporta" _fue lo que pasó por su mente antes de volver a suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

Ren hace unos meses había desarrollado cierta atracción hacia el norteño y que le era absolutamente imposible de manifestar si no era a través de la violencia física y verbal. No es que el fuese así de violento siempre, pero es que en su familia no le habían enseñado, al contrario, le habían prohibido las vinculaciones amorosas con los demás. "un Tao no se enamora" eso fue lo que su padre le dijo a lo largo de su vida.

Ren miró por la ventana, el paisaje se veía frío y poco acogedor. El mar se veía oscuro y frío y chocaba contra las rocas mojando a algunas parejas que veían, desde un lugar seguro, este suceso natural. _Parejas_ la sola visión de ellas lo hacía sentir más miserable.

Vio un lugar más apartado entre los roqueríos, un lugar perfecto para él. Hizo parar al taxista y le pagó la carrera. Una vez fuera del auto el viento helado chocó contra su cuerpo. Ren sintió como si dagas de hielo cruzaran su pecho y brazos. Sonrió amargamente al volver a pensar en el hielo y en el Ainu. Se dirigió a las rocas y se sentó en una que quedaba un poco más escondida.

Ana buscaba frenéticamente con sus rezos el aura de Ren o algún espíritu que supiera de su paradero. La rubia estaba realmente preocupada y le pesaba el no poder hacer nada más que tratar de contactar espíritus.

Mientras rezaba escuchaba a Yoh explicarle a Horo el por qué ellos querían tanto a Ren.

_Ren ayudó a Annita muchas veces_ - el castaño estaba incómodo y se notaba - _hace un par de años Anna tuvo un accidente y Ren la llevó a la urgencia…_

Horo miraba atento al castaño, se veía concentrado en sus recuerdos y eso sólo hacía que él pensara un poco más en lo que había dicho.

_Yoh… basta _- salió de sus labios. Horo se acercó a Anna y se sentó a su lado.- _¿Has encontrado algo? _- la preocupación volvía a él nuevamente.

De pronto Basón apareció frente a ellos _- ¡El Señorito! _- los tres presentes en la sala miraron al espíritu frente a ellos y no pudieron dejar de sentir la angustia que emanaba del ancestral guerrero. ¡_él hará una locura!, ¡ayúdenlo!_

Eso encendió rápidamente las alarmas en la cabeza de la rubia y corriendo fue a la habitación de Ren y buscó entre unos cajones - _no está - _lo que tanto temía se estaba haciendo realidad frente a sus ojos.

_¡Vamos… no nos queda mucho tiempo entonces! _- dijo la sacerdotisa bajando por las escaleras y tomando su abrigo - _si mi suposición es cierta… - _fue el murmullo casi imperceptible que salió de sus labios.

Yoh conducía guiado por las instrucciones de Basón para llegar donde estaba Ren. Horo iba preocupado, ahora que lo pensaba Ren no era tan malo y él era un estúpido por haber reaccionado de esa forma. La preocupación de Anna sólo había hecho que él se asustara aún más.

Ren miró la hora, ya la gente tendría te dejar el lugar y él quedaría solo. Sabía los horarios porque era su único lugar de escape. Ren frotó su bolsillo y sonrió, era una sonrisa triste. _Por lo menos sé que realmente no me quiere - _suspiró y volvió a cargar su cabeza contra una de las rocas. El atardecer estaba por fin llegando y con eso naranjas y rojos adornaban los cielos, los colores que siempre había tenido su vida.

Cerró los ojos imaginando la tibieza de un abrazo en particular - _patético - _resonó en su cabeza, pero el frío iba en aumento y si quería soportar un poco más necesitaba de esa ilusión.

Anna vio el mar por su ventana y un poco de esperanza llegó a su corazón. Quizás no era tan tarde.

¡Yoh acelera! - el comando de la rubia era casi desesperado. El castaño sintió la prisa de ella y asintió. No podía sentir celos, su corazón en ese momento estaba igual que el de su prometida.

Basón casi revivió al ver el roquerío - ¡_es ahí! …¡el señorito está ahí!._

Ren con el cuerpo adormecido por el frío se paró sobre la roca en la que minutos antes estaba sentado. Miró hacia los lados, la gente te había ido, todavía quedaba un poco de luz_. Es el momento - _sacó un trozo de papel y escribió una frase, volvió a meter el papel en su billetera y la dejó en la roca. Metió su mano al bolsillo y volvió a sonreír al sentir el frío y duro objeto en su mano.

El revólver brilló con la luz del sol que todavía llegaba a él. Apretó el extremo contra su sien derecha -_Horo… - _su dedo acarició el gatillo - ¡Reeeen no! - fue lo último que escuchó antes de que un estruendo resonara en su cabeza y todo se volviera negro.

Habían alcanzado a llegar cuando vieron el brillo metálico contra la cabeza de Ren. Horo sólo atinó a gritar - ¡ Reeeen no! - antes de ver como la cabeza de su amigo era atravesada por un rayo plateado, salpicando de rojo las rocas a su alrededor. Vio el cuerpo caer entre las rocas y el sonido del mar. Todo había terminado.

Anna gritó histérica y se abrazó a Yoh entre sollozos. Yoh acarició y besó sus cabellos, negándose a sí mismo que necesitaba correr y tratar de hacer lo posible por que Ren reviviera, era Anna, su prometida, quien más lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Horo saltó la reja de seguridad y se movió entre las rocas hasta donde hace pocos segundos Ren estaba de pie y con vida. Miró al pie de la roca, sólo había mar y un charco de sangre flotando. Tapó su boca tratando de ahogar el sollozo que ahora salía por su boca. Miró las rocas a su alrededor, las dos tenían salpicaduras y sobre una de ellas descansaba la billetera de Ren. Tomó el pequeño bolsito de cuero y lo abrió, un papel sobresalía entre las demás cosas. Sacó el papel y lo abrió. Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos al ver la pequeña frase.

"_Lo siento, no soporté que no me quisieras"_

_Los meses pasaron, nadie en la pensión volvió a ser el mismo. El silencio y su falta eran evidentes y su nombre sólo era dicho por un norteño que lo llamaba en sueños._

_Fin…_

* * *

_¿Triste? Pero en verdad el Hoto necesitaba aprender su lección… nunca decirle a Reni que debe morir. Creanme que escribir esto me dolió más de lo que les podría doler a Uds…pense como 15 veces en cambiar el final. y reconozco de corazón que me gusta el DRAMON y tormento de su relación. xD_

_Bueno dejen reviews y pasen a ver mis demás historias._


End file.
